1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable extension poles. The invention further concerns adjustable extension poles which provide hands-free tool connection and disconnection.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Extension poles are useful for a variety of purposes including, for example, painting, cleaning, and changing light bulbs. Typically a working tool is attached to the distal end of the pole and extended to a working location which is unreachable without extension. Because working locations may be of varying distances from the worker, it is typically necessary to either provide multiple extension poles of different lengths or a single extension pole of adjustable length. Further, it may be necessary to change from one type of working tool to another type of working tool while performing a single operation. For example, in painting applications it is often desirable to alternate working tools between a corner paint pad assembly and a wall roller.
Many conventional extension poles include a pair of telescoping tubes which can be selectively slid and locked relative to one another to provide length adjustability. However, these extension poles typically do not include a means for hands-free tool connection and disconnection. Further, one or more of the telescoping tubes of conventional extension poles generally includes openings to allow for proper functioning of the locking mechanism. Such openings in the telescoping tubes are disadvantageous because they allow debris to enter the tube where it may inhibit sliding and/or locking of the tubes.